Recordando mi vida
by Vampiro curioso
Summary: ¿Sabes que es peor que morir?, tal vez el no recordar nada?..., o el saber que todo lo que recuerdas es una fantacia hecha por tu trastornado cerebro, te sentirías molesto, impotente y triste no?... pues así se sentía Finn, al no saber quien era o como era. si, lo se, soy un poco malo, con esto, pero bueno, pasen y lean, que pierden?...


-esta bien, todo va a estar bien, solo siguán corriendo-les prometió al pequeño grupo de niños que se encontraban delante suyo, se sentía un poco mal por mentir de esa forma, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, nada iba bien, todo era una completa mierda, y claro eso no lo podía decir, sería más que desalentador, el pánico y terror ya estaba al máximo, estaba seguro que decir una cosa más, podía crear una crisis entre las cuatro chicas.

-vuelta a la izquierda-dijo con dureza y decisión, debía demostrar fortaleza y fuerza, y con suerte tal vez, la podría difundir-a un que se un poco- al grupo, sus ojos observaban minuciosamente el lugar, en busca de una salida, algo que no era fácil, ya que solo contaba con unos segundos.

Sus piernas le dolían, y sus pulmones le quemaban, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho he irse a esconder en una de las tantas puertas que pasaban ente sus ojos, mas su cordura y razón le decía que se mantuviera a tras del grupo, y escuchada cualquier ruido o indicio de que él se estuviera acercando.

-A la izquierda, no a la derecha, mas rápido, ya casi llegamos- se corrigió, mientras las apresuraba, otra mentira soltara, pero no lamentara, ¿estar cerca?, lo dudaba, siquiera conocía en donde estaban y menos hacia donde iban, pero claro, ese sería otro secreto que guardaría, hasta la muerte, la cual no se encontraba lejana, si no conseguían salir de ahí.

-mierda, tomen esa puerta a la derecha- el maldito lugar era como un laberinto, tantas malditas puertas y tan pocas opciones y tiempo, todas se parecían entre si, puertas de metal, y habitaciones llenas de pupitres metálicos y viejos, pasillos blancos, saturados de closets metálicos, con luces medio amarillas y medio blancas, maldijo en silencio al director y su codicia.

-¡por ahí!- grito a todo pulmón, tratando de ocultar las pesadas pisadas, que juro escuchar algunos pasillos atrás, no quería que los demás las escucharan, sería devastador, era como él lo había deducido, los estaba siguiendo, gracias a la voz guía, que lamentablemente era la suya, ¿pero que mas podía hacer?, ¿dejar que todos las escucharan?, para ganar un poco de tiempo, para que después los encontrara y asesinada, ¿o ocultar los sonidos con su voz?, para que hubiera un poco de esperanza, sin duda para el, la segunda era la mejor opción.

-tal vez, sea a perdido-dijo inocentemente y esperanzada una de las chicas.

-si, después de todo pasamos un montón de puertas-la apoyo otra.

-sin duda alguna- colaboro otra.

Por un momento el lugar se quedo en un inquietante silencio, el chico entendía -y agradecía- que se apoyaran entre si, después de todo eso asía que hubiera un poco mas de fe y esperanza, pero claro ellas no contaban con el conocimiento del muchacho, el cual entendía lo cerca que estaban del peligro, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos pasillos de ellos.

Por un momento creyó, en las anteriores palabras de las muchachas, que después de unos minutos de ser expresadas, quedaron destrozadas, por el sonido de unas pisadas, ya no podía ocultarlas, eran demasiados fuertes y cercanos, o ellos estaban corriendo más lento, o el estaba empezando a ser mas rápido, por un momento juro escuchar el gemido de terror de las muchachas, y no las podía culpar, ya que el tenia el mismo terror o incluso más.

En pocos segundos, pudo deslumbrar una puerta, ya podía entender porque había aumentado el paso, delante suyo- a unos metros-se encontraba la puerta de salida, la cual habían cruzado por primera vez hacia, unas cuantas horas.

Pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba un poco más, como si fuera posible, y de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas, ¿de felicidad?...no, eran de tristeza, el se acercaba increíblemente rápido, al igual que su perseguidor, aun si pudieran cruzar esa puerta, no cambiaría nada, mínimo tenían que correr otros 20 metros y brincar una serca metálica de dos metros, suficiente tiempo, como para que los alcanzara el estúpido y psicópata conserje, el cual tenía un amenazador bate metálico, y el no las podría proteger con un pequeño palito de metal.

Las chicas abrieron las puertas de un aventón sin detenerse, mientras el chico tomaba una ultima decisión, en mucho, mucho tiempo, deteniéndose antes de pasar por esta, aprecio un poco a sus amigas y a su hermana, mientras una sonría se dibujaba en su rostro, esa sería la última vez que las vería, o almenas eso el creía.

-adiós Bonnibel, adiós Marceline, adiós, Estela, y adiós fiona- se despidió dolorosamente, mientras veía, como estas seguían corriendo aun, sin percatarse de la desaparición de él, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, logro cerrar la puerta.

Podía oír los pasos de su agresor acercándose, su cuerpo temblaba, y no podía dejar de tragar saliva, el pasillo, estaba un poco escuro, gracias a que los pequeños focos no iluminaban bien, su mirada no dejaba de ver el túnel que se hacía de oscuridad a unos metros delante de él, no había salida, aun que literalmente, se encontraba detrás suyo.

-que valiente, pequeño héroe, tu sacrificio no será olvidado...-dijo una voz proveniente del túnel, era áspera y fría, y contaba con cierto tono de locura- te prometo, que las cazare una a una, en tu honor claro está-

Eso le provoco cierto dolor y angustia, pero trato de ocultarlas, pudo ver como su figura era cada vez más visible, lo primero que se ilumino de su cuerpo, fue su alargado cuello, y una cabeza sin pelo, luego fue su corpulento cuerpo, acompañado de unos brazos bien formados y unas largas pero para nada delgadas piernas, fácilmente el sujeto le ganaba con unos 30 centímetros de altura.

-te van a atrapar, vas a morir a manos de la ley- logro decir más para sí mismo, que para el corpulento sujeto, que sostenía con seguridad su aboyado y sucio bate, no sabría decir si era mugre o sangre, por la carencia de luz.

-ya lo quiero ver, joven héroe...ya lo quiero ver-dijo lentamente, mientras se le formaba una torcida y burlona sonrisa, tomo con ambas manos, el bato para luego darles unas palmaditas- sabes, me caíste bien, desde el principio, si por mi fuera no te mataría, pero, tus amiguitas hicieron un mal descubrimiento, no es nada personal, por eso te voy a matar lo mas rápido que pueda-

Hubiera sido un lindo cumplido, si no tuviera un bate de por medio, y si no lo quisiera aplastar el cráneo en mil pedazos, se acercaba lentamente, pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos, la locura, y la maldad, se pregunto, ha cuantas personas había matado con ese bate, aun que eso no importaba ya, después de todo el seria uno más y no era algo que le agradara.

-¿oyes eso?-pregunto el joven con un poco de esperanza, eran sirenas, y por el gruñido que hizo el tipo, no era una alucinación auditiva creada por su trastornado cerebro, pudo ver como balanceaba el bate hacia su cabeza con fuerza, en un rápido movimiento el joven dio un paso para atrás, chocando con la puerta y esquivándolo, nuevamente lo balanceo hacia él, esta vez se hizo hacia un lado, pudo escuchar como la puerta rechinaba por el potente golpe, metal contra metal.

El espacio se le había acabado, y ambos lo sabían, el sujeto balanceo su enorme hombro contra el pecho del muchacho, y lo hizo crujir, y soltar uno que otro gemido, mientras este lo pateaba y arañaba.

-Se te acabo el tiempo, ¿no es así?, pequeño héroe-bufo, mientras hacía mas presión.

Por un momento pensó, que los pulmones se le iban hacer papilla, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, unas potentes luces iluminaron, el lugar, el sujeto bajo la presión sorprendido, dándole la oportunidad de escapar, pero antes de que pudiera darle la espalda, este lo golpeo fuertemente con el bate, haciendo que un ruido seco se esparciera por el lugar.

-te lo dijo, ¿no?, se te acabo el tiempo muchacho- se burlo el conserje, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su premio, el cual iba ser la mano de su víctima, las luces se acercaron, al igual que las sirenas, la policía no tardaría de entrar, irónicamente, al también se le había acabado el tiempo, con paso rápido se alejo de la entrada, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, del pasillo.

N-T

Qué onda, que les pareció?, bien o malo, en que falle y en que les gusto, no olviden dejar opinión.

Y no subiré otro capítulo, si no tengo más de tres opiniones, lo siento, pero no me gusta subir a lectores fantasmas.

Y sin más que decir hasta la próxima.


End file.
